Nothing To Fear But Vengence Itself
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Is the Rider effected by the nightmare of Its host or is It just a monster and nothing more?
1. Chapter 1

And now SoulofEvil can finally read this and not just snippets or update news, I swear I am horrible to them sometimes with all my teasing of plots. This turned out pretty well I think but feel free to disagree or agree as you see fit. I have over a dozen other fics here if you like my voice and want more of it. See you again at the end.

 **WarNinGs** : Some graphic disturbing imagery described here. Major character death sort of.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Been called a monster, called a demon, called a fake  
(Called a fake)  
I'm not an idol, not an angel, not a saint  
(I'm not a saint)_

 _I walk alone, I always have, I'm not ashamed  
(Not ashamed)  
A living nightmare from the cradle to the grave._"

From 'Cradle to the grave' by Five Finger Death Punch

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

Daisy frowned as Simmons scanned her tablet for what felt like the millionth time, a glance at Mack told her he was starting to get antsy as well. The longer then stood there the more likely something would go wrong, and in their line of work when shit went wrong it went super wrong super fast. A faint whiff of smoke drew her attention and she could have cried in relief seeing Robbie walk up to them. The demonic powered pyro nodded to her before glancing over Simmon's shoulder, brows furling at what was on her screen. Mack gave her a little grin but kept his mouth shut, Simmons did not seem to notice Robbie had joined them at all. When the British scientist turned she jumped slightly, recognizing the jacket rather then his face since she was not looking up. "Robbie you should not sneak up on us like that."

"Daisy said it was a stealth run, am I that late?" Robbie asked turning to Daisy then Mack.

"Nah man Simmons like to make sure we are a safe as we can be, after all we are all still mortals here." Mack teased with a grin, Robbie was a little late but not enough to give him a hard time about it. The guy was not an agent just yet, and his 'night job' was a demanding one.

Daisy nodded when Robbie looked to her for conformation, a habit they were not likely to break anytime soon, "She is a doctor."

Robbie nodded back, made perfect sense to him, "So what exactly is so important about this building?"

Simmons regarded Robbie for a moment before answering, "Well according to reports the Watchdogs do not seem to be aware Daisy has intercepted they are currently working on a drug that induces an acute over-stimulation of the sympathetic nervous system resulting in a flood of neropinephrine via the sympathomedullary pathway."

Robbie held up his hands in an I surrender gesture, "Forget I asked, that much Latin makes me nervous."

Daisy chuckled playfully smacking his arm, "Poor little demon all scared of exorcists."

Robbie rolled his eyes but gave Daisy a hint of a smirk, "Be glade He likes you...mostly."

Mack frowned, talk of That Thing never put a smile on his face even if It liking Daisy enough she could tease It was a bit comforting. Daisy was who dealt with Robbie and It the most, neither of them wanting her dead was a very good thing. "One question is it lethal?"

"In of itself no, I mean there is that one in a million allergic reaction chance but otherwise no. The effects it has on its victim is just as likely to be dangerous to them as it is those around them." Simmons frowned, she would have liked to do a bit more research before having to deal with the effects in the field like this.

"And those would be, in small words?" Daisy asked before Simmons could go back into doctor mode, which was awesome but hard to follow.

Simmons frowned slightly as she thought for a moment, "Essentially the drug activates one's fight or flight response. The target either freezes in a numbing panic attack, flees, or becomes dangerously violent which would be best for triggering an anti-Inhuman wave."

"So best case one of us is hit we turn into a whimpering ball of goo on the floor, worst we attack anyone we see?" Daisy did not like the sound of that, she and Robbie had powers the other two would not be able to psychically take for long. Robbie could protect the others from her, she had not won a fight against him yet, but it was best if no one took a dart or whatever.

Simmons frowned but nodded after a moment, "Essentially yes. I have been working on models but at the moment the only thing we can do is ICE anyone dosed. The effects will wear off over time, how long is hard to say as everyone responses to stress and fear differently."

"And since we are all a bunch of bad asses we are more likely to kick into fight mode, great," Mack was getting sick of needles and mad scientists in general.

"That would likely be the case yes, at the amounts listed it would be similar to PCP," Simmons was not looking forward to seeing this new weapon used on the public. "They have not used it on the public yet, and my underlings are working on finding a vaccine. Stirring anti-Inhuman sentiment aside this drug will cost innocent people their lives and we have to try and stop them."

Robbie clenched his fists, these Watchdogs got worst the more he learned about them, "I can just burn this place down. Weld the doors shut and burn it to ash, one less lab for them."

Simmons swallowed, casually talking about burning down a lab and its staff was not a favored part of her job, "No. We need the research here, however little. This might have been something made with the Darkhold, meaning I will need their notes to even try and counter it."

Robbie frowned but nodded his understanding, Simmons was the expert here is she said she needed something she needed it. "I will keep my flames to show only."

"Thank you Robbie that will be appreciated," Simmons smiled relaxing, Robbie was earnest and frank but not at all dishonest by nature. They all had to keep things from civilians it came with the calling, it did not make them dishonest simply spies and agents.

"Alright Robbie since you can take a bullet I want you taking point, Daisy cover him, I will cover Simmons. Simmons this stuff takes time to effect its target right?" Mack was going to rethink things if she said no, Robbie pissed without Gabe around was not something he wanted to deal with. Daisy might be able to calm him down but was not about to bet lives on it.

"Yes, long enough we can ICE them without too much worry, especially if we stay relativity together," All tests had showed the build up took time to become uncontrollable.

"Then we go, if you feel strange speak up, that means you too Matchstick," Mack glanced at Robbie, knowing the shorter male would not endanger them like that but still having to say it.

Robbie rolled his shoulders ready to get this fight started, the Rider whispering in his ears already. Turning to Mack he tilted his head, "Stranger then usually got it."

"Cheeky bastard," Mack half teased half muttered getting a grin from Daisy before she quaked in the door at his nod. Robbie moving to block the doorway as she ended her attack, scanning the room before walking in. Daisy following after he nodded slightly to her, he followed Simmons in after the room was large and very empty. "Alright left or right?"

Robbie closed his eyes as he sniffed the air, the Rider pacing for a moment before catching the scent it lived for so to speak. Opening his eyes he nodded left, "Evil on our left."

"Left it is then," Mack decided leaving Daisy and Robbie to take point and deal with the door, evil knew its own.

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

Daisy frowned as she flipped threw folders and looked in boxes the room was a giant filing cabinet and she could not read doctor speak. Robbie was within easy shoving distance glancing at the papers with indifference since he couldn't read them either. "Those few minions all that was here? Seems lightly guarded, also no white coats, I don't like it?"

Robbie nodded, half listening to Simmons and Mack covering the door, "Maybe all their white coats were moved, or are LMDs they don't need to rest so they can work 24/7."

"Oh no, don't you even put that out there, _seriously_ nope," Daisy muttered shaking her head, the idea of a fleet of LMDs programed to be mad scientists was too scary to dwell on.

"Well there are no other living evil people here, at least none He can sense," Robbie was not sure why they did not just call in a clean up team and pack all this shit up and leave. Something about this place made his skin crawl and the Rider did not care for it either.

Daisy bit her lower lips lightly, Robbie looked agitated and she was not sure why? No one had been shot, stabbed, pricked, dusted, anything so she doubted he was infected with the bad new fear drug. He might not like labs, rooms full of paperwork, the Rider unhappy it was not able to burn anyone or even thing to make a point. "You Okay Robbie?"

"Something just feels off here, even He can feel it but can't place it." Robbie explained with a helpless shrug of his shoulders, he had nothing else to give.

"When scary things get scared...maybe this place is a trap they only where half able to get ready?" That would make the Rider's evil sense tingle right? Its host would be in danger, and It had to be aware of it even if Robbie was unkillable now.

"Yeah maybe," Robbie agreed scanning the room and still not seeing anything that screamed run. "Why are we not packing all this up and leaving again?"

Daisy sighed, "Something about disturbing work stations and the risk of samples being damaged, the paper work we should. Hell you can just make a pretty ring of fire and we can pass them to her minions personally. Those portals don't burn anything so paper should be safe as long as no one touches the sides. Um...how not safe is that?"

Robbie opened his mouth before closing it with a frown, "Not sure but I would say not."

"Right, burning ring of fire plus skin equals ouch, simple enough," Daisy half drawled with a sigh. "I feel so useless just standing here, can't read any of this crap. Ugh, we should be searching the rest of this place."

"Yeah, but neither of us are armed, and if we found more lab stuff we wouldn't know what to do beyond don't touch it." Robbie was fine staying together if they had to stay there, they were safer as a team and he was not going to leave them unless he had to.

"She'll be thrilled you know that much," Daisy jerked her head at Simmons with a grin, "Seriously have met agents who did not get do not touch unknown...anythings."

Robbie arched a brow in disbelief, how could you earn a badge and be that careless? He was less then careful with his own safety but he sure as Hell cared about the others with him, they could not heal from anything as he could. "Come on you are so pulling my leg."

"Am not, ask any of the others, or do you think May or Jemma would lie to you about that kind of thing?" May might if she was being playful but it would be a good sign, May did not playful tease people she did not at least like. Standing there bantering softly with Robbie was not a bad way to waste time, he was relaxing a bit as they spoke. Whatever was there she was sure it was not going to just pop out at them as long as they were careful, bobby traps were like that.

Robbie continued to give Daisy a skeptical look for a moment longer before glancing at Mack and Simmons, they were not ones for lying unless they had to. Shrugging he turned back to Daisy, frowning when she reached to grab something on a shelf above her. Her fingers touched either side of the box and two small robotic limbs burst out to try and stick her with needles. Jerking back she quaked the box into the far wall getting the attention of the others. Robbie was already moving when a second one tore out of a matching box behind Daisy. Taking a shot to the back Robbie growled at it as Daisy quaked it over his shoulder. "carajo," The annoyed curse was uttered under his breath, a needle prick was annoying but did not hurt like a blade or a bullet.

"Robbie...let me see?" Daisy held up her hands in case he was starting to freak out, he seemed perfectly calm as she moved closer. Robbie frowned at her slightly but obediently turned around so she could examine his back, holding perfectly still save breathing as she did so. "Did the needle go in, this jacket is pretty thick?"

Robbie frowned as he turned back around slowly, eyeing the needle she was holding, "Yeah, felt the sting."

"Shit...you seem calm though, you feel normal, well normal for you?" Daisy had seen Robbie triggered a few times but his features were thoughtful rather then hostile.

"For the moment yeah, maybe the Rider is countering it or something...not like the Russian or Aida knew what I was?" Robbie did not feel any different, the Rider could be keeping him sane for all he knew.

"Yeah maybe," Daisy shrugged unsure, as long as Robbie remained calm she was happy.

"You two alright?" Mack asked walking up to the pair, both were not going at each other so it was a good sign.

"Robbie was hit, but seems to be just fine, we think maybe the Rider is keeping him sane." Daisy knew that made sense, the Rider had no use for a host It could not aim where It wanted him.

Simmons frowned as she considered that, "I must admit that is not something I considered. While I do not believe in demons the Rider is a powerful force who would needs a functioning host."

"Functioning but not always willing, murder happy as That Thing is It needs to be in control or the host is useless." Mack really hated the Rider, but Robbie was another story now hate the sin not the sinner.

"Well as long as Robbie is fine who cares right? Worst case scenario avoided is a win for us all," Robbie stuck in a rage was bad, Mace hadn't been able to stop him and they did not have Gabe this time.

Robbie shook his head as the others discussed him like wasn't there, it was nothing personal so he ignored it. If they thought he was a threat they would ICE him, if not they would do nothing but talk. Hearing a voiceless whisper he looked up, frowning at the others before shaking his head again. Human flesh split and tore revealing hints of something truly inhuman underneath. "no...no que es esto?"

"I am telling you if he was going to go Hulk on us he would have, I have faced off with him twice and he isn't slow to charge when pissed off." Daisy challenged between Robbie and the others, she had to protect Robbie now and then and now seemed to be one of those times.

"Now Daisy it might be best to ICE him just to be safe, we still do not fully understand what this Rider is." Simmons was trying to be reasonable but she was terrified Robbie would suddenly set himself on fire and they would all be in trouble.

Robbie growled lips twitching into a snarl, the Rider sensed evil, evil like Aida had been. These were not his friends, he was not free, this was all one giant lie and he was having none of it now. "Asquerous demonios...es tiempo para pagar por sus pecados."

Mack froze glancing up, Simmons frowning worriedly, Daisy holding very still, "Oh that is bad."

"Why, what did he say?" Daisy got it was not good since she had heard that tone before but beyond demon she was lost.

"He thinks we are demons and it's time we paid for our sins," Mack answered glaring at the ember eyes he knew were not entirely Robbie's.

"Though he is still intact so I am a bit confused," Simmons admitted, grip on her ICER tight.

Daisy turned, deep dark eyes were ember colored but otherwise it was still Robbie's face staring back at her, "Robbie, it's me Chica Okay? Just relax everything is fine." Robbie focused on her but said nothing, barely made a sound beside ragged breathing it worried her. When his face twisted in pain she reached for him instinctively, jerking back when he roared at her. Embers flared and in a heartbeat those dark eyes were gone, empty darkness with a spark of life was all that remained. The front of his throat began to burn away, leaving the intact muscles, tendons, and blood vessles that allowed the head to move but the rest was burnt away. Lips curled back into a snarl as they flaked away leaving exposed teeth like a zombie, fire moving up from the mouth and down from the eyes taking out the face in between in a narrow line like a stripe on a horse's long face. Skin burning down his chin to meet the burnt out throat, a growl the only sound he, it could make. "Oh my God."

Simmons stared in morbid fascination, the organs Robbie was now missing were vital yet he was standing and moving just as he had been. She had heard from the others how this worked but the changes were always described as faster, this was anything but. It was clear the slow burning was excruciating, as burning alive was reported to be. "Is he fighting the Rider?"

"Robbie, listen to my voice please? Please don't do this, just relax we are all safe now I promise." Daisy pleaded begging Robbie to hear her, he had to still be in there or the Rider would be free by now. The thing that was still mostly Robbie titled its head with a sorrowful sound before roaring again, a clear no on their part.

Simmons raised her ICER, aiming for his chest above his heart were she hoped organs still remained. The face even as a skeleton his clothes retained their normal fit made telling what was still there hard. Since he appeared to be burning himself in half it was more likely his sides were more intact then his center right now. "I am sorry Robbie, this won't hurt."

"No!" Daisy snapped getting between Simmons and Robbie.

"Daisy we need to sedate him while he still has a nervous system and muscles to target," Simmons knew this was hard for Daisy as she cared for Robbie, felt reasonable for him even now, but it had to be done.

"The Rider has no brain It can't be effected by chemical crap like Robbie can, once the Rider takes over it will be fine." The Rider was just a fiery ghost like demon it had no body let alone a brain.

"That may be true, or the Rider could remain influenced by Robbie's last thoughts, which are to burn us." Simmons countered hoping she did not have to shot both, dropping Daisy would trigger what was left of Robbie in that thing she was sure of it.

"The Rider knows me, He let me go already remember? Shooting him might hurt him, who knows what it would do to his healing factor. Robbie can't survive as he is right now without the Rider keeping him on his feet." Daisy was terrified that if they did something to Robbie in this state it could kill him. The Rider had left him before when keeping him was a threat to Its freedom and she did not trust It to not try that again even with their new deal.

Simmons looked at her best friend with open conflict, if Daisy was right she would kill Robbie a sorry reward for protecting Daisy. Closing her eyes she wished she knew more about how the Rider worked, "Daisy..."

"Well we might want to decide while there is still something alive to paralyze," Mack muttered ready to take a shot if Simmons either did not or could not.

Simmons watched a half exposed skull tilt at her, jaw working but no words could come out even if the Rider wished to speak. Closing her eyes for a moment she gave a silent prayer she was about to do the right thing and fired, not sure if she hit anything beyond a thick leather jacket. The thing not quite Robbie or Rider looked down at where it had been hit, looking up it growled softly. Three rapid shots from Mack drew its attention with a flare of fire at the edges of burning flesh. Fearful they had waited too long Simmons backed away as the monster took a menacing step forward before stopping, head shaking with a growl, "We never did test if ICER rounds would work on Robbie like they do normal humans and most other enhanced."

"Well a good crack to the head works so...at least It stopped moving." Mack frowned as the mix of man and monster slowly lifted its head to focus on Daisy, a gloved hand reaching for her before staggering.

Daisy froze when she heard Simmons pull the trigger, a soft growl told her Robbie was still alive if nothing else and she allowed herself to breath again. Three rapid shots sounded and she spun around facing something far less human looking then any Inhuman. A raised hand drew her forward, let Mack shot her if he was so worried about Robbie or the Rider. A soft sigh like sound escaped from what was left of Robbie's mouth and she caught the thankfully not Mack sized man. Sinking to her knees she turned Robbie over and watched his darker freckle dusted skin regrow and merge with what had been left, leather clad chest rising and falling slowly but steadily. Smiling she sniffed, she had been so afraid she was about to lose him like Lincoln only this time right in front of her. "He'll be alright now right?"

"Once his system clears itself he will be fine yes, I will have to work on an ICER that can work much faster just in case he goes into another rage." Simmons did not like planning for such things, but with Robbie's powers him out of control was a danger to everyone around him.

Mack nodded as he holstered his ICER, Robbie looked peaceful now so that was a plus, the guy could use a little peace. Kneeling down he nodded to Daisy, "We should take him back to the jet, it's more comfortable then the floor." Daisy nodded and let Mack take Robbie from her, he would have the easiest time carrying their fallen asset. Getting slowly to her feet she took a calming breath, Robbie was fine, they were fine, she would be too.

"I will bring a team here to finish, I was too worried about something being damaged to fully consider how dangerous an almost empty building could be." Simmons felt awful, Robbie had been in pain and Daisy had responded as she always did by trying to shield him. It was one of the things she loved most about Daisy, her determined compassion.

Daisy nodded glancing at the needle she had dropped, reminding herself Robbie had survived worst, "I'll be in the jet."

Simmons nodded letting Daisy walk away without trying to stop her, kneeling down to retrieve the needle. Pulling out her phone she hit a number, "Fitz I need a team of minions and agents to cover them. Yes there is too much for me alone and Robbie was dosed. Oh no we are all just fine, took four ICER shots but he is sleeping it off now. Mack will see to me until they get here so I will be just fine. I know and I love you as well. See you as soon as I can."

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

Daisy sighed softly as she sat down, laying Robbie's head in her lap once she was settled. Mack was not going to give her lip about it, Simmons was feeling too guilty to, and Robbie would be out for hours maybe even a day with how much blue gunk he had in his veins now, however much of it had remained in him. He was so still it made her wonder if he was just the type that didn't move much in sleep, however much he still slept. It was one of those little things she really didn't know about him did he sleep, was he a sound sleeper, groggy or alert when he woke up, was it hard to drift off, naps yes or no? So many little things people learned about another over time, as if people out fighting the 'good fight' had that kind of time. It made her wonder if she should type up a questionnaire and see if she could get Simmons to give it to him as part of some medical thing. It could be the only way to learn a lot of those little things before the universe tore them apart again like it seemed to do with FitzSimmons. The universe had a dark sense of humor and she was tried of people she loved being pulled from her embrace no matter what powers and skills she had to protect them.

A soft sigh like sound drew her from her musings, dark eyes falling on Robbie's face. It no longer looked serene, something was causing his face to curl in pain. She knew that look and it broke her heart a little every time she saw it. Laying her hand on a warm cheek she tilted his head slightly towards her, smiling a little when her touched seemed to calm him just a little. "You're not alone Robbie, whatever you are fighting I am right her with you." Taking a gloved hand in her free one she squeezed so he would be able to feel it no matter how thick his gloved were. "I'm here Robbie, I won't abandon or betray you so just trust me alright? Just be still I've got you." Stroking his cheek she bit her lip when he mumbled something in Spanish, tone thick with sleep making it hard to judge his mood entirely. Allowing her fingers to move over darker skin she hoped the soothing motion would help since she could not do much else for him. Keeping track of what he mumbled as best as she could she wished she had joined Mack in his lessons once again.

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

Robbie pushed off from the freezing stone floor with a jerk, glaring at the not Daisy with pure hate. "Oh now don't be like that, here I was so nice to give you little friends and you glare so."

"I'm going to do more then glare," Robbie promised clenching his fists, all this time and he either never had gotten out or had never made it home. The idea of being trapped in some Hell while a demon played with his mind really unsettled him, this must have been how the others felt about the Framework, if that had even been real.

"I will never understand you humans, giving up so much for someone who hates you, keeping everyone who could love you at arms length as you put it. Are you really so afraid your flames will burn their souls to ash? Dear child how you torture yourself for no reason."

Robbie shook his head, it sound like Daisy, looked like Daisy, but it was not Daisy. "I don't care what happens to me as long as they are safe."

"So valiant and it is all in vain, more so the pity," Daisy's face shifted from apologetic to smirking. "Was I not enough hm? What gave me away in the end?"

"You can't fool us forever," Robbie answered not sure how long he had even been gone, if he was even missed by anyone beyond Gabe and his co-workers who he had liked well enough.

"I can give you what you want, what you really want," Daisy licked her lips as she fiddled with the zipper on her uniform. "There is no need to be gentle with me, and this body is a perfect replica down to the scars, curious?" Her hand began to unzip the uniform laughing when Robbie growled at her. "So noble hearted, they are all dead anyway." Shrugging she crossed her arms, "Seems the Kree wanted their slave race back, it did not end well for your beloved little walking earthquake."

Robbie swallowed closing his eyes, jaw clenching to hold in a pained sound. Coulson knew something was coming, something big and he had left, left them to die. Opening his eyes he ignore the tear falling from his left eye before hellfire burned them into nothingness. Roaring in pure and utter hateful pain Robbie lunged grabbing the thing in Daisy's form. "Rob-Robbie please don't hurt me?" Flames flared as fire sprouted from gloved hands. Daisy's screams and twisted face shifted into a more demonic form as she burned leaving a twisted husk that was far from human by the end. Pulling his hands away he drew them back before slamming his palms into the charcoal shattering it. Hanging his head for a moment Robbie threw back his head with a cry, this place would burn to the ground for keeping him from his friends.

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

Daisy winced when Robbie crushed her hand as he cried out, pretty sure she would need Jemma to look at it later. Looking up when she heard heavy footfalls she looked up at Mack, "ICERS don't cause this."

Mack nodded absently, watching Robbie for any signs he was about to change, "He say anything?"

"Nothing in English, though since he mumbled it I might have missed it." Daisy stroked damp hair wishing she knew what to do, was this a bad reaction to either drug, both, was the Rider trying to get out? Pulling her sore hand free so she could stroke both sides of his face she frowned a bit deeper, he was so worm to the touch it was worrying her.

"How long has he been like that?" Simmons asked walking up to the bench Daisy was sitting on. Kneeling down she slipped two fingers under Robbie's collar, frowning in concern, "Daisy?"

"Not sure but he went from fine to muttering to well...I have never heard him scream like that before." It had not been psychical pain she was sure of that, she was more aware of those then she would have liked.

"Me either, with what he's seen it could be just about anything tormenting him," Mack had a few images in his head forever thanks to his short time as the Rider, ones he knew came from Robbie.

Simmons frowned, his pulse was elevated and his temperature was alarming high though she doubted a high fever could harm him as it could normal humans now. When he cried out again she jerked away from him. Mack helping her to her feet, whatever Robbie was seeing she did not want to ever be confused as it. Daisy rested her forehead on Robbie's murmuring nonsense sounds at him, "Daisy...Mack any thoughts?"

"One, it might not work but if I am right it should," Mack patted Simmons on the shoulder as he walked up to Daisy whispering in her ear when she looked up at him. At her noncomprehending blink he smiled encouragingly, "Just whisper that in his ear, if he can hear you he'll let you know."

Daisy bit her lip but nodded, Mack knew what he was talking about. Leaning close she stroked sweat slicked skin, praying to the loving God she hoped existed to take pity on Robbie for once. "Robbie...te amo tanto, pro favor despierta?"

Robbie drew in a sharp breath, dark eyes opening only to blink a few times. Turning his head slightly he focused on Daisy, reaching up he flatten his gloved palm on her tear streaked cheek closing his eyes. Laughing softly in relief he opened his eyes, "Realmenta estas aqui, esto es un sueno."

Mack smiled relived Robbie seemed to be alright now, happy was a good look on him, "We all are Matchstick."

"Mack," Robbie smiled holding out his hand for the larger man to take.

"Robbie," Mack returned taking the gloved hand, squeezing it firmly. "How you feeling?"

"Groggy...that is normal right?" Robbie asked as he took his hand back, propping himself up on his elbows. His body was moving just fine so that was a plus, he had never been tranqed before.

"A little is normal enough, and you were shot four times, though how much was in your system, or how much of your system was still intact is unknown. Do you remember what you saw? You screamed a few times, I dare say I am a little surprised your throat is not raw."

"Saw...you mean back at that lab or after?" Robbie asked frowning, "I saw you but it wasn't you, you were not human anymore."

"Sounds like what those 'ghosts' did," Mack had to admit that would set him off if he didn't know it was not real.

"No, I never made it back, everything with all of you was just some demon's trick to keep me docile so she could feed off me like the Rider does. She took Daisy's form, mocked me, told me you all had been killed by the Kree...I burned her to ash." Robbie closed his eyes, seeing Daisy's face twisted like that would haunt him until the end of his days, whenever that would be.

"Hey, it's all over now," Daisy soothed placing her hand on the side of Robbie's head and pulled his face to her shoulder. She felt him tense for a moment and she worried he would pull away, but he relaxed against her obediently enough. Smiling she held him gently for a moment just thankful he was back and himself even if he did look a little out of it still.

"I am going to go get you some water, please try not to move too much?" Simmons smiled a little when Robbie nodded, he looked content to stay right where he was.

"You aren't mad I shot you right?" Mack doubted it since Robbie had demanded his hand and the guy was not one to seek out being touched.

"Why did you wait so long?" Robbie had heard voices but had not really been able to make them out at the time.

"Daisy was worried the Rider wouldn't be able to heal you if you were ICED and you would die...thankfully that did not happen." Mack had gotten used to Robbie and in spite of everything they had grown one each other.

Robbie sighed, Daisy's collar smelled like leather and the faint scent of salt, "I'm just tried Chica, not used to being drugged."

Daisy chuckled softly as she began carding her fingers through his short but still soft hair, she could get used to it very quickly. "Don't give Jemma any ideas or you'll be poked to death."

"I'm sure he'd end up better then that poor little cat," Mack teased looking solemn except for his grin.

"Cat?" Robbie asked frowning, he had not heard about any cats.

"Oh honestly, don't tease him right now," Simmons chided as she opened a bottle of water and held it out for him.

Robbie took it with a slight nod, pulling away from Daisy so he wouldn't risk spilling any on her. Feeling better he set the empty bottle down on the floor, "Sorry I scared you all."

"Hey all that matters is you are alright now," Daisy assured her partner knowing how he had to be feeling, "And no I will not be telling Gabe about any of this."

Robbie groaned shaking his head, "Good call."

"Well you take it easy and I will look you over once we return to base just to be sure," Simmons wanted to be cautious when it came to drugs and the Rider.

Robbie gave her a slow nod, "Whatever you feel is best."

"So like you better when you take orders like a good boy," Mack teased, grinning when Robbie rolled his eyes but said nothing. "I'll be upfront so Daisy keep his ass on that bench."

"Yeah, yeah," Daisy dismissed as Mack walked off, "You can move around a little if you want."

Robbie shook his head as he leaned back against the cool wall, "Maybe later."

Daisy frowned as she shifted so she was facing him again, "You really do look tried, figures all that whatever toxin would just make you groggy instead of keeping you frozen."

"Frozen...you tried to freeze a guy who sets himself on fire? You guys are too much sometimes." Robbie wasn't a doctor but the kind of cold needed to freeze fire would not be good for humans, not that he was exactly entirely human anymore.

Daisy smiled, banter was a good sign, "Hey, I didn't shoot you remember?"

"No you tried to stop them, thank you," Robbie smiled at the most stubborn women he had ever met.

"De nada," Daisy said brushing her hair back behind her ear hoping she was not turning pink.

Robbie smirked amused, "So you can be taught huh?"

"Shut up, if you were not so pathetic looking right now I'd quake your ass into a wall." Daisy knew Robbie was just teasing her, he was the third Spanish speaking asset she and worked with and that was not counting non-native speakers like Mack, May, Coulson, likely half or more of S.H.I.E.L.D..

Robbie sighed softly as he closed his eyes, "Do you know what you said?"

"I know part of it was wake up but...te amo sounds familiar but...oh yeah that song," Daisy grinned when it came to her, it was a dancey track she had heard more then a few times.

"Song...what song?" Robbie was tried but curious, he could sleep again later.

"Some dance track, let me see if I can even remember any of it...te amo I wish someone would tell me what she said. Don't it mean I love you?" Daisy blinked, swallowing she knew she was turning pink if not red now. "Robbie I..."

"You love me I know," Robbie assured her softly, she looked ready to jump out of her skin it was strange. "You love Simmons and Mack and the others too, it's no big deal."

Daisy bit her lip as Robbie closed his eyes, he looked so calm and his jaw wasn't clenched, "You didn't assume I meant...don't people always assume...lost here?"

"I can tell, I can read souls remember? You can't lie to me and think I won't notice," Robbie shifted slightly before stilling once more. "I care about you too Chica, not exactly the warm and fuzzy type here."

"Neither is May, Coulson can do both like really well it's unreal...so no awkwardness happening here?" Daisy watched Robbie's face for any signs of repressed emotion, she was pretty good at spotting them now.

Robbie shrugged slightly, "No more then a champion for Inhumans and a demon possessed sorta agent would normal have."

"You know I am still getting use to the mouth on you but I kinda like it." Blinking Daisy realized how that could be taken but Robbie just gave her a little half smirk or amusement. She had to remember Robbie was not like most men, and not just because of the Rider. It would not shock her to learn he had always been a bit clueless and blunt about social cues and his views. Shifting so her back was against the wall as well she glanced at Robbie who was relaxed at her side. "And what would you say if I said I didn't mean it as just friends...that is a different phrase right?"

"Te queiero is for close friends but to qerio como un hermano is what you are thinking for your adopted brothers." Mack and Fitz were family, to each other and to Daisy ans maybe someday to him as well.

"Brother form a different mother huh? So te amo is purely romantic but te queiero is fondness that friends have?" Daisy was not worried about the exact word for word translation right now, she wanted the intent to be crystal clear.

Robbie nodded, it took time to learn another language and English had so many words that meant diffident things depending on tone alone. "Yeah, though I love you like a brother could still be romantic to some people most know it is affectionate not romantic."

Daisy could see how saying you loved someone like a sibling could be the beginning of some love confession, though most would not go there. "So if I told you I may have meant amo what would you say?"

"That we can talk about it when we get five minuets after all the debriefing you agents love so much. Right now I don't have the mental energy to have that level of serious conversation, sorry." Robbie was not against having such a discussion just not right then, he was fighting to stay awake as it was.

Daisy smiled as she reached out, hand closing around the back of Robbie's neck. Pulling gently she nodded absently to herself when he laid his head on her shoulder without further prompting. His darker skin still warmer then her own but no longer feverishly hot, he ran hot just like his beloved Lucy. Stroking smooth skin she leaned close, "Just get some sleep, let me worry about getting us those minutes alright?"

Robbie hummed in agreement, Daisy was their favorite so she would get sometimes to talk to him alone if she wanted it. Shifting so his neck would not be painfully stiff when he woke up he stilled, the sound of Daisy's slow breathing was soothing. "Not a problem."

"Comfy?" Daisy asked glancing down at Robbie who looked pretty comfortable, his weight was still new to her but it was solid and warm. He made her feel safe, anything trying to hurt her would have to get past him first and that was not happening. A soft little hum was all the answer she got, almost like a purr. Resting her cheek on dark hair she closed her eyes, left hand slipping under his cuff to lay over his wrist. Her warmth a reminder she was real and there, that she always wanted to be there.

 **THE FIRE THAT'S PUSHING ME ON AND ON AND ON**

And so ends the third nightmare based QuakeRider One Shot I have posted. If you like this kind of thing then feel free to shout out ideas for future fics. I have a Tumblr if you want to message me or Ask me anonymously if you are shy. As always I hope SoE enjoyed their gift as they are the biggest fan of these nightmare stories of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Got some reviews on FFN that convince to continue this so here is chapter 2. This should be the end this time unless my Muses decide otherwise once more, but I doubt it. As always comments/reviews welcome.

 **WarNinGs** : Some graphic disturbing imagery described here, angst with a happy ending.

 **Aishi Say**

" _Hey! In her heart there's a hole  
There's a black mark on her soul  
In her hands is my heart..._"

Form 'Horns' by Bryce Fox, very catchy and I have a few short Daisy Mvs to it.

 **2IN HER HANDS IS MY HEART2**

Daisy opened her eyes blinking a few times to fully wake up, she had woken up staring at a jet wall so many times it took her a moment to remember when she was. Glancing down she relaxed, Robbie was still and breathing softly so at least he was at peace this time, she knew she was tried of nightmares and he had too be by now as well. Sighing softly she froze when he jerked up, wide eyes focusing on her before he lowered his head with a sigh. "Hey, it's alright, I'm still real," placing a hand between his shoulders she felt he was tense and could not blame him. "Robbie...you need to talk about it?" Hand moved to the back of his neck feeling him tremble under her touch, had it really been that long since anyone had touched him? "It might make you feel better." When Robbie got to his feet she just blinked at him, he looked agitated once more and she was not sure why. They were safe so why did he look scared? "Robbie what's wrong?"

"Todo," Robbie murdered as he pulled off his gloves, letting them drop to the cold metal floor.

Daisy frowned, taking a guess at what he had said, "Why Robbie, why is everything wrong?"

Robbie frowned down at Daisy, closing his eyes when her skin started to char at the neck and spread upwards, "Su puede ojos enganar, no se puede confiar en ellos."

When Robbie answered she was less sure want he had said, it seemed more like he was talking to himself that time, was he? Reaching out she touched his bare hands biting her lip when he pulled his hand away as if shocked. "I'm not afraid of you remember?"

Robbie looked down at his hand, it looked like it always had but how long had he had this one, hours, days, the odd week? When Daisy spoke he frowned at her, she never learned, "Usted sera, usted sera."

Daisy shivered at the icy tone the repeated words like a promise, chanted at her like a cruse. Opening her mouth to ask what he was talking about she left it open when Robbie slammed his thumbs into his eyes, too studded to do anything more then gape. Chunks of ruined eye ball stuck in the flowing blood like rocks in a river and it made her sick to see it. She had seen him burn his eyes and face away but this was something far worse then that. This seemed to have no reason, no logic, pure madness right out of a horror movie. ' _What if ICEing him only delayed it? What if that drug is driving him insane now? Damn it how do I help you?_ ' Gouged eyes seemed to focus on her as the empty sockets of the Rider often did and she froze like a mouse trapped in a corner. Bare hands moved but not towards her, they moved towards Robbie's face. Fingers she longed to feel the touch of without a layer of leather in between them and her slipped into ruined eyes. Blood seeped past them as they worked under the skin above the beyond gouged eyes, tearing back with a savage jerk. Dark flesh tore away from muscle and bone like pages from an old book leaving gore and a strip of intact flesh behind. The flaps were dropped over the discarded gloves as if they too meant to so little to their owner. Blood coated fingers moved to below the eyes now and tore already gore adorned flesh down, leaving the two flaps to hang at the collar of what had once been a clean comfortable looking shirt.

Daisy stared in horrified shock at the exposed muscle and tendons like something right put of a Hellraiser movie, flaps shifting with a wet sound as Robbie tilted his head at her. Swallowing she wished she could unsee this, this mockery of life staring at her with ruined eyes. Fingertips twitched and she noticed they were torn open so bone could be seen, like claws blunted by use. Looking back up she saw the cracks she knew so well from in black over what was left of the soft tissue that normally covered them, she was unsure if he always had them now. Blackness seemed to spread like cancer over red and the discolored white like an aged whine stain on a table cloth. Shiny black charred ash encased the skull and hands like a sick version of the cocoon she had emerged from once, twice if you counted the Framework. It stood so still Daisy started to wonder if the effects had worn off and the Rider had burnt the madness out of Robbie. When flames erupted from the crack the shell flaked away and the Rider stood there looking the same as always minus the gloves. It tilted It's borrowed skull at her and Daisy frowned, still so very unnerved by what she had just seen. "Robbie you are alright now...right?" The skull nodded and Daisy let herself relax a little, Robbie did not lie to her, not like that. "You know I'm real, that I won't hurt you?" A bony hand rose and tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear, the smooth bone warm but not as hot or cold as she was expecting. Shivering slightly she watched that hand start to pull back before she took it, holding it in both of her own. It was solid, felt alive warm as strange as that seemed, but not unpleasant. It might be because it was Robbie's hand that it felt even remotely comforting to hold, simply bone meant long dead to most.

"I could get used to this too, feels warmer then dead bone, I guess because it's not entirely dead huh?" Looking up from bone held tenderly between her hands she wondered if He could feel her touch. Pain did not register but the warmth of her touch was more then just physical. She wanted him to feel her, her support, her lack of fear. Pale fingers closed over her now darker ones as the skull tilted at her, she smiled since He seemed to get the point just fine. When He raised his other hand to fix her slightly messy hair she grinned at the absurdity of a skeletal demon worrying about her hair or all things, it could not be that messy just then. Feeling a bit better about the insanity that had happened she allowed herself to relax, freezing when she felt dull claw like bone move over the back of her neck. The feel of bone reminded her Robbie had not changed back yet. Confused Daisy tilted her head up at the still flaming skull, they were safe, she was safe, so why? When flames went out she closed her eyes sighing in relief, "robbie." Hard smooth bone closed around the back of her neck, smooth curves of teeth denting her lips. Confused by the sudden assault of bone on flesh held her immobile for a heartbeat, she had not seen this coming. Releasing bone she slipped her arms around Robbie's neck, right hand sliding over the twin cracks like flaring wings on the back of his head. The cracks that may have been his death hidden among flames that had brought him back to this so often cruel world. Pressing her lips to bare teeth she kept her eyes closed, no longer afraid of death in this form.

 **2IN HER HANDS IS MY HEART2**

Daisy opened her eyes with a start, a weight on her left shoulder confusing but not painful. Looking down she blinked at the top of Robbie's head, memory catching up with her. Smiling she remembered the only reason they were not together was sheer exhaustion. It was not as if they were rushing anything the Universe itself seemed to keep throwing them together, and if it had answered Robbie's prayers then why not her own? She would save this man, if no one else this one human being she would not let fall to the wayside and be forgotten and alone. Robbie made a soft sound and Daisy froze worried she had disturbed him, but he was quite again after a moment. Allowing herself to breath she closed her eyes, Robbie was not in pain, was not going insane, was nothing but peaceful. Lifting her hand from his arm she allowed her fingers to ghost over the warm skin covering the back of his neck, ignoring the slight stiffness from his crushing grip earlier. Robbie shifted with a soft sigh at her touch, soft skin rubbing against her own leather jacket. Resting her cheek on short hair she closed her eyes, fingers stroking Robbie like an overgrown cat.

"He okay?"

Daisy looked up at Mack, giving him a little smile so her tall friend knew he was not intruding. "He is yeah, at least right now, me...I'm less sure about."

"Wanna talk about it?" Mack offered keeping half and eye on Robbie to see if his rest was being disturbed. The guy could use a good night's rest once in a while, more so then a few of them did.

Daisy chewed her lower lip for a second before giving a slight nod, Mack would not judge her, not for this. "I woke up and he was still sleeping like he is now, all peaceful and quite." Mack nodded not saying a thing, he was there to listen not talk yet. "He woke up with a jerk, not surprising given today a lone. One look at me and he sighs, face in his hands, so I place my hand on his back to try and make him feel better. That worked for like five seconds, he said something that was gibberish since I can't speak Spanish to save my life then..," Daisy trailed off closing her eyes, petting darker skin to remind her Robbie was in one piece, flesh all where it was intended to be. "He just slams his thumbs into his eyes, like some crazy possessed person from a horror movie. I mean I know he is but he isn't rotting, or speaking in tongues, or any of that so it is so easy to forget. He was standing there so calmly, blood dripping from his chin as if nothing was wrong. As if that was bad enough then he raises his hands and slips his fingers under his skin and tears the top of his face into flaps. Right off, like it feels nothing before dropping them. Next comes the lower half, only those he just leaves attached at the collar of his shirt. Like something out of fucking Hellraiser just staring at me, and I know that is what He, It, whatever is doing. Those cracks burn through whatever gore is left until there is only ash for a moment then flames and the Rider is standing there. He is fine, unfazed by what had just happened. Even fixes my hair, bone touched my skin and I shiver so He pulls away and I take His hand. Just holding bone between my hand and it felt warm, like a living hand warm. I giggled when He reached out with his left hand to smooth out my hair. I mean a demon worrying about how my hair looks of all things right. Next thing I know He is kissing me, well as well as a skull can since no lips. It was so strange I didn't feel the fear I should, I mean He is a soul collecting demon even if Robbie is harmless really. I woke up soon after that and I know I'm a wake because my hand hurts."

"Looks fine so at least you won't have to explain that to him," Mack could not blame Robbie for hurting Daisy in his sleep, not after hear those screams. He was still surprised her hand had not been broken, maybe some part of Robbie knew what was going on and held his strength in check. Whatever the reason Daisy had not been seriously injured and Robbie had recovered, even if he was more worn out then Mack had been expecting.

Daisy nodded absently, fingers still moving in slow patterns, "You won't give him a hard time will you?"

"The whole hurt her and I'll hurt you back thing really doesn't work here, beyond May that is. Look I am still working on the whole demon possession thing but I know Robbie is not Ward. If he was That Thing would have roasted him alive rather then giving him power. Had It my head so I am sure, so as long as he is good to you I won't ride him for dating you." Mack knew what that voice sounded like and how hard it was to fight, the fact Robbie did was telling.

"Good," Daisy frowned when she heard them land, she did not want to disturb Robbie yet, "You think we should try waking him?"

"I think I should drop him off at the Lab while you go give your report so you can get back to his side," Mack answered as he leaned forward and took Robbie in his arms again.

Daisy held still as Mack took Robbie from her, missing his warmth along her side and under her fingers as soon as they were gone. Getting to her feet she sighed softly, Mack was right as he often was, "Will you stay with him till I get back?"

"Sure Tremors," Mack assured Daisy as he walked down the ramp, "Matchstick is in good hands, even if he would prefer yours."

Smirking at his wink Daisy stroked Robbie's cheek before heading off for Coulson's office knowing Robbie would be alright. Mack was his friend, would do what he could to help if Robbie woke up in fear again. Bowing her head she prated he would be alright, even if for just one damn day.

 **2IN HER HANDS IS MY HEART2**

Coulson frowned as he listened to the mission going south quickly. Robbie had protected Daisy as he knew the other would, they were protective of each other before Robbie left after all. The drug had taken time to effect him, like normal humans and Inhumans, which was good to know. Hearing the effects were more worrying, even if it was good to know ICER rounds had some effect on Robbie in his human form. Glancing at May he closed his eyes, "I am relieved to hear he is alright, at least physically. As long as nothing pressing comes up consider the both of you on inactive duty. Now why don't you go make sure he knows what that means before asking Simmons to come by?" Daisy nodded, looking grateful as she got up and walked out.

"I guess being trapped in whatever place Aida's ring sent him while we were all killed by the Kree would be up there on my worst fears if I was Robbie." May commented evenly, she was still warming to Coulson's newest 'son'.

Coulson nodded, reaching out he patted May's folded hands, "They all came back alright, she got through to Robbie enough to stop the change."

May sighed softly, "I am not sure how I feel about that. Ward played us both and losing Lincoln devastated her. Robbie may not be able to die but he can just be gone, not sure that is any better."

"She did take it better this time, and I don't think it was simply because he was still only a friend." Coulson wanted Daisy to be happy, she deserved it after so much happening to her.

May nodded, Coulson had faith in people she no longer did, and Robbie had only calmed down since they had apprehended him. "I'll be nice, unless he hurts her."

"All I ask," Coulson assured his right hand as he lifted his hand, Simmons smiling slightly in greeting before sitting down. "Whenever you're ready Jemma."

 **2IN HER HANDS IS MY HEART2**

Fitz frowned at the sleeping enhanced human relieved the Rider had not hurt anyone, "That sounds simply horrible."

"He had the worst of it," Mack reminded his shorter friend glancing at Robbie, the guy had been out for a while and as long as he was quite Mack was fine with it.

"We were all killed by the Kree...how much does he know about them?" Fitz was sure Robbie had heard about the Kree from Daisy, as he had most things not shown on the news. If the Rider knew more about the Kree it was worth knowing.

Mack shrugged, "No clue, he mentioned a bigger war being waged out there and that doesn't exactly bod well."

"Even less so with the Avengers split up and us at less then our best," Fitz joked lightly trying to lighten the mood. A soft groan drew his attention and he held very still when dark eyes half opened, swallowing when they focused on him. "Robbie?"

Robbie closed his eyes with a sigh, "Did Simmons get her samples?"

Fitz relaxed with a smile, "Yes, she went to meet with Coulson, Daisy should be here momentarily."

Robbie turned his head holding out his hand, "I'm alright Chica."

Daisy took Robbie's offered hand the moment he spoke, his voice thick from sleep but calm, Robbie. "You scared me you hot head."

Robbie turned his head opening his eyes with a smile, "Forgive me?"

"This time, but don't go making a habit of it or so help me Reyes I will figure out someway to put a leash on you." Daisy was grateful he was smiling at her, tried but warm and just for her.

Fitz cleared his throat, "We'll just be going now. Glad you are recovering nicely Robbie."

"Thanks Fitz," Robbie called at man he still did not know well, Mack winking at him earning a half smirk back. Sighing softly he pulled gently on his head hand, "Sit."

Chuckling softly Daisy came to stand beside the bed before sitting down, Robbie grinning up at her looking a little strange without his jacket. Reaching out she stroked his cheek and he lean into her touch with a soft content sigh, dark eyes closing. Feeling his slow even breathes on her injured hand she closed her own eyes, moments like this made all the pain worth it in the end. "We are on inactive duty so no just driving home as soon as she can."

Robbie opened his eyes, tilting his head at her, "I would say goodbye first."

"I know silly, unless it was an emergency and hey he's your little brother." Daisy would never take it personally when Robbie choose Gabe over anyone else, who else did Gabe even have really? She had the Team to fall back on, she had to remember that.

Robbie smiled, "yeah...so everything is alright with the suit?"

"Ha ha you _adore_ Coulson and we all know it, can't fool me Reyes." Grinning she just watched him smile for a moment before answering, "He is fine with you and me, now May on the other hand..."

"I am not the most trusting either so I don't blame her." Robbie took Daisy's hand frowning when she winced slightly. Frowning he looked down and noticed the faint bruising forming, "Daisy I..."

"shh..," Daisy soothed cutting Robbie off when he looked up at her eyes so apologetic, "You were dreaming, this was not your fault."

Robbie nodded looking back down at the discolored patches, they would hurt but little more. Turning her hand he pressed a gentle kiss to her palm, "I am still sorry I hurt you again."

Daisy knew Robbie still blamed himself when he went back to examining her hand, it was nothing really but it was still pain he had inflicted on her. When he turned her hand so he could see her palm she did not think much of it. She knew you really had to whack your palm to bruise it, but if checking would ease his mind even a little he was welcome to. Soft lips pressing against her sensitive skin drew a soft gasp, she was not expecting that. Knuckles, the back of her hand, playfully nibbling or sucking her fingertips sure but that was new. When he glanced up at her she understood what that gesture meant, each kiss meant something different. He was willing to trust her with the only part of him that could still be killed, his heart. Touched she felt herself tear up, sniffing when Robbie moved to dry her eyes, freezing when she realized Jemma had removed his gloves as well as his jacket. His fingers were lightly calloused from his day job, reminding her absently of a kitten's tongue. "Do we need to talk?"

Robbie frowned when Daisy froze unsure what she was reacting to before he realized it was the fact his bands were bare. She had never been touched by his bare hands since he had knocked her out, which he doubted she had really felt at the time. When she brought up his promise he leaned close, "Do you want to?"

Daisy drew in a breath, his gentle touch moving to take his chin gently since her teary eyes where dry now. Did she want to talk? She would be happy to hear his voice for hours, but that was hardly the point, "Depends."

"On?" Robbie prompted use to this kind of playful banter from her, more playful now then it had started.

"You being alright with me meaning te amo or not," Daisy wanted to hear a yes, to Hell with what language he said it in. She knew and accepted how she felt, trusted him to not betray or die, even if he might have to go away again.

"You do realize I might be riding with this longer then you'll be alive right?" Robbie had made his second deal and even if he committed himself 24/7 to fulling it there was no doubt it would take years. The Rider seemed content to allow him to still have some life outside of Its burning crusade, which was fine with him.

Daisy wet her lips, "I am not happy thinking about it, but I get that you might as well be immortal right now. All that maters is there is something after this and you will find me there I am sure of it." You could not sell your soul if humans had no soul that continued on.

"Always," Robbie promised as he tipped Daisy's face up so he could kiss her.

Daisy smiled pleased with that answer, smile shifting as she kissed Robbie back, hand slipping to the back of his head. No cracks to be felt but his short hair felt good between her fingers, and she was no in the mood to let him pull away from her just yet.

 **2IN HER HANDS IS MY HEART2**

No plans to write more to this, of course I had no plans to write more the first time until a few reviews on FFN changed my mind. If you want more asking may spark something but no promises. Had fun playing with the darker places of my mind few AoS fans have seen yet.

Used for my translation so if you know a better site feel free to shout it out.

 **Todo** = Everything

 **Su puede ojos enganar, no se puede confiar en ellos** = Your eyes can deceive you, you cannot trust them.

 **Usted sera, usted sera** = You will be, you will be.


End file.
